living_eberronfandomcom-20200214-history
Jawbreaker
Appearance Jawbreaker appears as a standard Aundairian Juggernaut Unit (AJU). Coursing through out his body, however, is a network of golden magic, the arcane energies so extreme it has become visible. A sliver of dark blue runs through the body, however. History The Last War Jawbreaker began life as a standard Aundarian Juggernaut Unit (AJU). Created as part of an attempt to craft soldiers with more brawn, while still maintaining a minor ability to use magic, Jawbreaker was one of many to be drafted into the Aundairian army, though, like many warforged, he did not find the same pride his flesh covered brethren did. A quiet creature, the Warforged did his job efficiently. He kept watch without complaint, ported supplies across many miles, and was a monster when faced with the enemy. He killed many, many soldiers, but said nothing. Even as he was showered with their blood, sprayed by the impact of his massive maul, he looked on in the same still expression he was built with. Soon enough, this reclusiveness brought soldiers to mock him. Tease his "inability to think for himself" and many other ignorant and racist comments. Those stopped, however, when one soldiers earned himself a broken jaw. The insults were replaced with one name: Jawbreaker. Interestingly enough, his strength began to bring order to the company. Where once the humans mocked the warforged, they came to respect them. Some soldiers even began to help with the labour tasks given to the warforged. They certainly didn't need the help, not suffering the same exhaustion the soldiers would, but they did it out of a willingness to be equals. Their Captain did not share this view, looking down upon the warforged still. Despite this, the company began to provide victory after victory, their comradery giving them an edge on the battlefield unmatched by any opponent they faced. One night, while on watch, Jawbreaker noticed something peculiar. Something fell from the sky, not too far from the camp. Upon investigating, the warforged found a golden shard of crystal, lying amongst the grass. A fire shimmered within, and the mountain of a soldier could feel the magic that laid within. Curious, he took it and sat with it through out the night. Perhaps it was the way the fire burned within, or the magic flowed throughout it, but from this stone Jawbreaker felt life. It was soon after that the company found another battle, now moving into Thranish territory. The enemy forces with dealt with quickly, but one of the company took a fatal injury. Fallen and bleeding out quickly, he looked to Jawbreaker as his breathing began to shake and shallow. It was in that moment that Jawbreaker had an epiphany. Perhaps it was some outside influence, or perhaps it was coincidence, but Jawbreaker thought to the stone, the way magic mimicked blood. His leylines were not much different from the blood that pumped throughout his comrades bodies. With this theory in mind, Jawbreaker attempted to channel that concept. Using his own circuitry to fix his fallen brother's, he miraculously began to mend the wound. To his surprise, and certainly to the surprise of everyone who witnessed it, the soldier survived. Soon enough the company began to look to Jawbreaker more than their officer. It was he who healed them, to led them, who brought them together. To them, Jawbreaker was their leader. The Captain, however, did not enjoy this fact. On one fateful day, the captain began to threaten and abuse the warforged, making a scene for the whole company. Jawbreaker had not forgotten his namesake and after enduring a few too many obscene statements, forcibly silenced the Captain. It was silent, then. The others were shocked, to say the least. It was the Lieutenant who told Jawbreaker he had to leave. The higher ups would not look kindly upon this, but the company supported him. They would fight on with out him. So Jawbreaker took his hammer, and left with no fanfare. Some grim nods and he was gone. He departed Thranish territory on the day of the Mourning. He witnessed the mist take the land behind him, and his company with it. In only a few days, his life had been stripped from him. He looked to the horizon not with any purpose, but simply because walking was all he knew to do at that moment. The next few years would find Jawbreaker searching for purpose, and finding little. As The War ended around him, and he gained his freedom, Jawbreaker found himself adrift. He walked from city to city, encounter the odd bandit or dire beast in the wilderness. But he walked for no other reason than to walk. It was in Sharn that he met an old man. A retired Aundairian soldier who bequeathed unto Jawbreaker a tome of the basics of magic, a gift to guide him in a direction. Within the pages Jawbreaker would scribble and ponder, lining the margins with notes and drawings as he reflected on the magic within him. The soldier would also recommend Jawbreaker to a foundation that may aid him on finding a home, given his unique method of dealing with unsavoury characters. Perhaps his morals would be suited for the life of helping others, and perhaps his goals and skills would make him a perfect fit for the Wayfinders. Invitation Captain Solomon Bartell III, a retired Captain of the Aundairian army and currently living peacefully in Sharn. After hearing the stories of the Warforged, he gifted Jawbreaker with a recommendation. In his heart, he believed that Jawbreaker would find what he was looking for with the Wayfinders. And more importantly for the foundation, felt that his skills and morals would be of great use to them. Experience Jawbreaker holds within him great magical potential. Mixing might with magic, the Warforged carries a great capacity for arcane and divine feats, able to use his power to great effect. Each day his power seems to grow, gaining access to new miracles of magic, and using them to great effect. He certainly is no weakling either. To back up his powerful spellcasting, he swings a great maul around him, cleaving his way through a fight and backing down to no one. His impact on a fight is unmatched by most allies and enemies; it's hard to forget a war machine sending enemies flying as he is surrounded by a ring of starlight. Motivation Jawbreaker wants to know more about his capacity for magic. He adventures for little else, but if he is needed for an ally or an innocent, he gladly takes the opportunity. Though...aggresive...''at time, the warforged wishes the best for those he comes into contact with. His enemies, however, will receive no quarter. Future Goals Jawbreaker wants to find the secrets of his magic abilities. With the revelation that these powers are tied to Siberys, the threat of Khyber has become potent. Learning what his connection to Siberys means, for him and his enemies, is of utmost importance. Enemies Jawbreaker must watch the shadows for the demons of Khyber. His connection to Siberys makes him a powerful being, one that Khyber does not wish to see fighting against them. Already they have attempted to corrupt and convert him. Personality '''Personality Traits' * Jawbreaker speaks intermittently, stating facts simply and brazenly. He certainly is no charmer, and does not give news gently. He has problems with subtlety and can miss the context often. Ideals * Freedom is the highest aspiration for a soul. To be chained is to be a tool, crafted for someone else. Bonds * My magical potential is as boundless as the night sky. I aim to follow it beyond the stars. Strengths * For one, his strength. Not just of body, but of spirit. Jawbreaker will die for someone else, and he will lay down the hurt on any enemy who attempts to stop him for good. Otherwise, Jawbreaker can give advice many others fail to see. While his simple view of the world can something make it difficult for him, sometimes that view can show others something they had not seen. Jawbreaker spends much of his time in silence thinking about the world around him. Flaws * I have little, if any, regard for being polite. Completed Missions Going Rogue During the events of Going Rogue, Jawbreaker was introduced to the idea of Siberys. Giving a name to his own philosophy and religion, the warforged set out to learn about the Progenitor Wyrm. This caused a visual affect on Jawbreaker, changing the visible blue leylines that flowed throughout his body into a glowing gold. This involuntary change represented his newfound religion and a shift in his target of belief. Bad Blood During the events of Bad Blood, Jawbreaker was approached by a mysterious lady, who begged him to "wake up". Somehow stealing his Siberys dragonshard focus, she revealed herself as an agent of Khyber and implanted a small khybershard into its heart. This caused the purplish black of Khyber to start to encroach on Jawbreakers form. Jawbreaker was quick to destroy the shard but the gem renewed itself in his pouch. Unable to find a solution and with a duty to fulfill, Jawbreaker put the issue aside and continued on his quest. Later on, when he fought the demon "Hakeshar", in it's final breaths it named Jawbreaker "Khyberforged" and with it's remaining essence seemed to fly into the warforged's body. With this, the last of the gold shifted to the colours of Khyber, and within the focus remains only the tiniest sliver of Siberys. After finishing his mission, Jawbreaker distanced himself from the foundation, walking among the lower city in attempt to find trouble, unsure of what else to do. Apparel in Peril When he found out a mission to the Mournland had opened up, Jawbreaker leaped at the opportunity. He knew his ally Leonardo would have to go, whether he knew yet or not, and so went to support him. This was not his only reason, however. He had been distancing himself from his affliction, and now was attempting to go the extra mile (or several). He hoped he would find answers in the mist, but knew deep down it was fruitless. Within the Mournland he slew horrific beasts and stood boldly. He allowed Leonardo to speak with his mother once more, using his magic to do so. In helping his friend conquer this thing that plagued him, Jawbreaker realized it was time to face it. After returning from the mission, Jawbreaker was filled with vigor to attack this problem head on. Hello Darkness A simple mission into a ruin from the long dead Dhakaani Empire spiraled into a nightmare-scape and beyond the Material Plane itself. While his allies were faced with the sins of their past and present, warping their bodies and minds, Jawbreaker was relatively untouched by such terrors. At the worst, he saw himself as a dar, stripping him of his magical abilities with no leylines to inspire them. In honesty, it did not affect him as much as he may have expected; he found no shame or frustration in his physical being. Perhaps it was a dream, but his only other mental affliction was to meet with a warforged he knew in the war; Feathers. He spoke of what Jawbreaker had to do; to "find himself to that he may lead the lost". As Jawbreaker descended into the ruins, he inspired his allies, speaking to Jorunn and Natalie to ease their burdens. In a desperate fight against a lagrallex, he shed his Khyber shackles and tore the demon down, leaving only a shred of Khyber within his being. This, however, was not the end. Into Mabar the party stepped, through a mirror and into a dimension devoid of joy, try as Natalie might. Through some close calls and short fights, the Wayfinders came across a pair of Death's Gate members in a fight against some wolf creatures. After saving them, and getting into a short scuffle, Jawbreaker spoke to the two and asking of their intentions. Crush, a spiked juggernaut, wished to perish here, but Jawbreaker would not simply allow that. He promised her a path to walk, and gave her a blessing as she held off a pack of incoming creatures. Turning to the end, Jawbreaker feared for her fate. A fight against a shriveled husk and his Death's Gate pawns later, Crush emerged alive. Having saved the two members, and leaving the betrayers as corpses, the group fled the horrid plane and found themselves victorious. It was a tired evening afterwards, but Jawbreaker had done everything he could. He was beginning to find himself. A Cold Spell A mysterious request to locate an Aundairian General who had been committed for eliticide proved to be monumental for the warforged. The mission was rife with danger and, being so close to the war, Jawbreaker had little patience for blind faith. This resulted in Jawbreaker nearly abandoning the mission, though he stayed true to the end. Through speaking with war criminals, fighting a Rakshasa, and abandoning everything the Wayfinders knew, they managed to locate and liberate General Rime Glace. Jawbreaker knew her, and he knew she must be innocent, though he could not prove it. Through desperate guess work and improvisation, the party managed to save Rime and Asche. They adopted new names and found a home in New Cyre through Leonardo's connections. Jawbreaker, on the other hand, realized he needed his allies; his friends. In a lapse of his usual stoicism, he told the story of the innocents he had killed in the Last War. He was accepted, for this, though he would have to face Natalie in the future. Crunch XP & Gold Log This transaction list must include all finished expeditions and the gold/XP earned for each, as well as all expenditures (what you bought and for how much). Inventory * Small Siberys Dragonshard fragment (Grown into the core is a Khyber dragonshard) * Backpack * Maul * Hempen Rope (50ft) * Tinderbox * A Deck of Cards * 2 Scrolls of Aid * 4 Greater Oils of Repair * Medicine Kit * Basic of Magic textbook, filled to the margins with notes, theories, and philosophies of magic and it's effects. * Bones that fell from the sky totaling 25 gold (Mournland Shenanigans) Character Sheet * https://www.dndbeyond.com/profile/CisoSecond/characters/6598555 Category:Characters